Best Laid Plans
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Set roughly towards the end of S1. Alex has a cunning plan, but will Gene go along with it? Smutty Galex fluff, M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm presently embroiled in two fairly plot-heavy fics (Mad Dogs and Treasure Island for anyone interested) and just needed to indulge in a bit of Galex light relief. Hope you enjoy!

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Best Laid Plans**

**Phase 1**

Gene crossed his legs at the ankle, blowing a cloud of smoke out of the corner of his mouth as he watched her through narrowed eyes, doing his best Clint Eastwood impression. She was seated at the bar chatting to Shaz, and he saw her glance in his direction just before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, he felt like wiping his nose or checking his flies. How did she do that to him? Make him feel like an awkward teenager again?

"See you later. Well tomorrow, probably. Sometime. Whenever …"

He sighed, taking a large swig of wine to cover his discomfort as she strolled over to join him. As the evening progressed he finally began to relax, watching with amusement as she got steadily merrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'M not drunk, Guv. 'M just a bit squiffy …"

"Yeah, luv. Squiffy as a newt. C'mon, lets get yer upstairs."

She giggled, hanging on to his arm, leaning into him, and he tried not to get distracted by the nearness of her and the alluring scent of her perfume in his nostrils.

"Thought you'd never ask, Gene. You going to carry me, then? I like it when you carry me. You always smell so nice."

He swung her up into his arms and her head lolled on his shoulder as he carried her up the last few steps, setting her down outside the door. She swayed slightly before falling against his chest, wrapping her arms round him and grinning up into his face.

"Gene Genie … lives on his back …"

He sighed.

"Give me the key, Alex."

"In my pocket … I think …"

He scrabbled around and fished it out, attempting to fit it into the keyhole despite the fact that she was effectively blocking his view.

"I'd like to get you on your back, Gene."

She giggled drunkenly and he smirked, finally managing to unlock the door, taking care to hold onto her in case she fell backwards through it.

"Oh yer would, would yer? And then what would yer do with me, Bols?"

He picked her up again and headed for the sofa, and she nuzzled into his neck, sending an erotic charge straight to his groin. He reminded himself he didn't take advantage of drunken women, however persuasive they may be.

"Take me to bed, Gene, and I'll show you."

"Yeah, right. A lot of use yer'd be ter me tonight, luv. I'm willin' ter bet yer'd either pass out or throw up, quite possibly both."

He knelt to remove her boots and she stroked his hair, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"'M not that drunk, Gene. Could still show you a good time."

His steadily growing erection twitched, and he took a deep breath.

"If you don't behave yerself I'll repeat this conversation to yer word fer word tomorrow. Now, let's get yer a pillow and a glass of water. Somehow, I think yer going to need one."

He wandered off to the bedroom, trying to ignore the temptingly rumpled bed, and returned with a pillow, lifting her head up so he could slot it in behind her. Before he could catch his breath, her fingers were threaded through his hair, her breasts were crushed against his chest and her soft lips were pressed ardently to his. His head spun and he couldn't help himself, instinctively returning the kiss, their tongues entwining, exploring, ravishing each other mouths as the passion flared between them. Her breast was a perfect fit for his hand and for a couple of seconds he was lost, relishing the feel of the nipple peaking against his palm as his mouth dropped to nip at her neck. He was rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

Suddenly, he realised what he was doing and struggled out of her embrace, running a hand through his hair.

"God, Alex. We shouldn't be doing this. I could be anybody tonight, yer just lookin' fer a bit of comfort, that's all."

"Gene? Don't go. Stay."

"I can't, luv, it wouldn't be right."

He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water, leaving it on the table next to her. She was out for the count now and he smiled affectionately, bending down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Night, Lady Bols. And yer have no idea how much will-power it took ter stop. Thing is, I need yer ter want me sober, otherwise yer won't remember how good I was in the mornin'."

He headed for the door before he could change his mind, turning back to look at her again with a heavy sigh.

"Sleep well, gorgeous. I'll see you and yer ragin' hangover at nine sharp."

He shook his head ruefully, closing the door quietly behind him.

Slowly, Alex opened her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Upstairs outside, Phase One successfully completed. She hadn't been lying earlier, she was only mildly squiffy but she had to admit that she'd given one hell of a performance. No wonder he was fooled, she thought, giggling to herself: the Oscar was probably in the post.

She closed her eyes and relived that kiss. Restrained and yet passionate, gentle and yet demanding, tentative to begin with but when he really got into his stride … wow. Her whole body was still tingling with the after effects. And no clashing of teeth or bumping of noses, just a perfect fit right from the start. She couldn't wait to do it again, but she knew he needed careful handling. So to speak. She giggled at the depths of her depraved mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene leant back against the Quattro, lighting up and taking a deep drag. Bloody Hell. Upstairs outside with Bollyknickers. Obviously he'd got a grip once before, but this time was different: she'd wanted it as much as he did, and he didn't think it was just down to the drink. He shuffled about in frustration, aware that Sergeant Rock was still uncomfortably hard. Why was he such a gentleman? Now he'd have to go home and take care of that himself, there was no way it was going away on its own. He sighed. Doing the five-finger shuffle in the privacy of his bedroom, how bloody teenage was that? She definitely owed him one, and he would collect. One of these fine days …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you like, please let me know. I suspect there may well be a chapter two. Sometime. Whenever …


	2. Chapter 2

Ta muchly to everyone who's read, especially those who've taken the time to review. I'm not having the best of weeks so far, and it really cheered me up!  
I should maybe explain the inspiration for this one. I was rewatching 1.6, the Chas Cale one, for the umpteenth time and was suddenly struck yet again by what a subtly nuanced performance Phil gives as Gene. One minute he's six feet of testosterone, striding through broken glass to rescue Alex, the next he's as awkward as a teenage boy around her, bless him.  
The balance of power between those two shifts so often it's almost impossible to keep up! Which is why it's so much fun to play with them, of course …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phase 2**

She knew she had to make it look convincing, so she donned her dark glasses and asked Shaz for some paracetamol and a bucket-load of coffee, aware of him watching smugly from his office. After a few minutes, she ventured into the lion's den.

"Mornin' Bols. Feelin' suitably bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today, are we?"

She raised her shades, pretending to squint at the sudden bright light, and he winced.

"Does that answer your question? And do I have you to thank for the pillow and the water? I must admit, my memories are a little hazy after we left Luigi's, I hope I didn't disgrace myself."

She spotted the flash of amusement before his default pout was firmly back in place, and tried to prevent her lips twitching. Better if he thought she couldn't remember at this stage.

"Nothin' ter worry about there, luv. Sadly, those Bollingerknickers stayed firmly in place at all times."

"Hmmm. So you didn't even cop a sneaky feel while I was out for the count, then?"

He looked affronted.

"Yer know I'm a perfect gentleman, Bols. Would never do anything yer didn't want."

She had to admit he wasn't telling her any lies. God, had she wanted it. Wanted him. Just remembering those few intimate moments brought on the familiar ache between her thighs again. Concentrate, Alex.

"Glad to hear it. Did I … um … say anything I should be embarrassed about at all?"

He smirked.

"What, apart from invitin' me into yer bed and tellin' me yer wanted the Gene Genie on his back, yer mean?"

She snorted, turning on her heel to hide her grin.

"In your dreams, Guv."

He rolled his eyes. If she only knew …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him surreptitiously from the bar as he held a conversation with Ray and Chris, a rare smile lighting up his face, making her heart turn over. What was it about him? To start with, there were the obvious attractions. He was undoubtedly all man, devastatingly attractive in a rugged, lived-in kind of way: just her type, really. Tall, broad shoulders, those endless legs and the grace of a dancer. An irresistible mane of dirty blond hair you just wanted to run your fingers through. That sexy pout that made you want to snog the face off him. And God, those bedroom eyes, they were incredible. He had undeniable charisma too, but it was more than that.

Alpha-male, extremely masculine, and yet she'd seen a glimpse of his softer side on many occasions. Chivalrous to women, kind to children. Fiercely moral, always on the side of the underdog. Passionate about his job, and inspiring unswerving loyalty among his team. Intelligent, witty, amusing when he chose to be, master of the put-down. He was an intreguing enigma, a man of many facets, and she wanted to know more, wanted to dig deeper, to get under his skin. And shag his brains out, obviously.  
Time to activate Phase Two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So, Gene thought. When she'd invited him upstairs to watch a film, it appeared that was exactly what she'd meant. He wasn't quite sure whether to be disappointed or relieved, especially as "Brief Encounter" wasn't really his thing, not nearly enough shooting for his liking. Still, he had to admit it was pleasant to spend time with her, and she'd shuffled over now so that her body was pressed against him, her head nestled into his shoulder. He hesitated, wondering if he should attempt to put an arm around her. What happened if she pushed him away, though? He weighed up the pros and cons, and decided to stay put.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was so comfortable lying next to his reassuring bulk she was almost reluctant to make the next move. She could feel the firmness of the thigh pressed against hers and smell that delicious mix of aftershave, cigarettes and whiskey that was just Gene. He'd rolled his sleeves up and removed his tie, and his bare forearms were really quite distracting, never mind the tantalising amount of neck he was now revealing. She wouldn't have minded if he'd made a move and sneaked an arm around her, but she reminded herself that would have spoiled her cunning plan. She shook herself mentally, leaning forwards to top up their wine glasses and passing his over to him. As she moved back she deliberately caught his hand with her elbow, splashing red wine all down the front of his shirt, relieved that at least he'd chosen a navy one that day. He leapt up, swearing.

"Bloody hell, Bols. I'm drenched."

"Take it off quickly, and I'll soak it in cold water. It'll be fine."

He followed her through to the kitchen, popping the buttons as she ran some water into the bowl and handing the shirt over without a word of protest. She made sure it was thoroughly immersed and then turned back to him again.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. His biceps were more impressive than she'd imagined, and his chest was deliciously smooth. His erect nipples almost demanded to be nibbled, and her eyes were drawn to a cute mole close to the right one that she'd really love to tease with her tongue. Her gaze travelled further down his body. Less belly than she'd expected considering his lifestyle, in fact just enough to be cuddly. All in all, very pleasing to the feminine eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene felt exposed, almost vulnerable under her intense scrutiny as he watched her checking out his body, assessing him, judging him. He felt like crossing his arms defensively, but instead he thrust his shoulders back and planted his feet more firmly apart on the floor. He'd be damned if she was going to intimidate him.

"What's up, Bols? Never seen a bloke's naked chest before?"

She grinned.

"Not yours, Gene."

Moving across the kitchen, she circled him slowly, pausing behind him to whisper in his ear, her warm breath sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"Nice. Very nice. Seems a shame to cover it up really, but I suppose you'll be wanting a clean shirt?"

His chest swelled with pride at the compliment, but he kept his voice gruff and impatient.

"No rush. Just as soon as you've finished oglin' me …"

She went off to the bedroom, and he was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming sense of panic. Things were moving too quickly. Even if she really did want him he wasn't sure whether they should take that next step, it would change everything between them. What if it didn't work out? They still had to work together afterwards. He needed some time to think, and several large whiskeys.

When she returned, he slipped the clean shirt on and buttoned it up quickly, anxious to get away.

"I ought ter go, Bols. Somethin' I need ter sort out urgently, I'll see yer in the mornin'"

"That's a shame. You haven't watched the end of the film yet."

He was halfway out of the door now.

"Anyone get shot? Otherwise, I'm not much bothered."

She rolled her eyes.

"Night Guv."

The door shut behind him, and she smirked to herself. The Gene Genie was definitely rattled, had a definite case of cold feet. Nice chest, though. Upstairs inside had been well worth the wait. Now to work on Phase Three.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yum. Half-naked Gene. Suddenly I feel much better. :)  
Hope you enjoyed. There will be more, providing smut bunny decides to make a reappearance, the naughty little rodent!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the lovely reviews; you've earned yourselves another chapter …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phase 3**

Gene sat at his desk, swirling the whiskey round his glass, deep in thought. He sighed heavily. He'd done it again, run away like a nervous schoolboy. What was wrong with him? He wasn't usually in the habit of turning down potential shags, especially not when the woman in question was as gorgeous as Alex Drake. And therein lay the problem, he realised. In his heart of hearts, he still thought she was out of his league and as a consequence he was letting her call all the shots.

He lit a cigarette and put his feet up on the desk, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out slowly while he considered his next move. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he wanted DI Bollykecks, so what was he so afraid of? Surely she was worth taking a risk for? Time to seize the initiative, he thought, do something unexpected to surprise her, and regain the upper hand. He drummed his fingers on the desk, his brows furrowed, thinking back to his younger days, and a smile tugged at his lips. He'd had a lot of fun and learned a thing or two back then. If she continually made him feel like a teenager, then maybe he should behave like one again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She thought there was something different about him that night in Luigi's, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She'd teased him about running off and made several flirtatious remarks concerning his naked torso, but he wasn't remotely flustered: if anything, he was coming on to her even more strongly, and she had to admit it was unsettling her.

"C'mon, Bols, yer know it's only fair. I showed yer mine, the least yer can do is return the favour."

His intense gaze lingered on her lips before his eyes moved back up to meet hers again, the hunger in their brilliant turquoise depths turning her stomach to liquid. She swallowed nervously. Maybe she should call his bluff, he was almost certain to back down. Wasn't he?

"Fine. Well, unless you think I should dance topless in front of the rest of CID, we'd better go back to mine."

To her surprise, he grinned wickedly at her and stood up, extending his arm.

"Lead the way, Bols."

As he followed her upstairs, her mind was in overdrive and her legs were shaky.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pouring with rain and she fell through the door in some relief, turning round to him to make some disparaging comment about the British weather, but before she could draw breath she was backed up against the wall, his hands either side of her head and his penetrating blue eyes boring into hers. Her pulse began to race as he took a good long look down her cleavage.

"So Lady Bols, 'C' or 'D' cup? Time ter find out."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she blinked nervously.

"Surely you don't really expect me to strip for you, Gene?"

"Well, I could throw a drink over yer if it'd make yer feel more comfortable."

Touché, she thought. Her mouth opened and shut again, and he couldn't keep the pretence up any longer, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Your face … what a picture …"

She blushed and made as if to hit him but he caught her hand, pressing a gentle kiss against her palm, catching her completely off-balance.

"Please don't punch me again, Bols, me gob still hasn't recovered from the first time. And it'll make it a lot more difficult ter do this …"

Without warning his mouth was on hers, his tongue darting and teasing between her lips in delicious provocation, and she responded eagerly, her fingers entwining in his blond mane as he deepened the kiss. If anything, it was even better than the first time and she sighed against his mouth, her head spinning, her knees going weak as he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her in the direction of the sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When her mind drifted back to that night, as it did frequently afterwards, it was the full sensory experience that was so clear in her memory. Sam had said he'd felt alive in a way he never had before, and she understood exactly what he meant.

She was lost in Gene's sensual kiss, their tongues snaking together, duelling, exploring, breathing in his intoxicating masculine scent as desire coursed through her veins. His mouth dropped to the soft skin behind her ear, the lightest touch of his lips sending a shiver through her as his fingers made short work of the buttons on her blouse. Slowly, he pushed it back off her shoulders as he trailed hot kisses down the exposed skin of her throat and along her collarbone, the fingers of one hand caressing her bare back while the other slid up to expertly undo her bra.

The sound of the rain pounding against the window mingled with her little cries and moans of pleasure as his tongue teased a taut nipple, lapping at it before he took it into his hot mouth and sucked hard.

"Gene! Oh God … "

She fell back against the cushions, arching her back, pushing her body up to him as her hands fisted in his hair, all her senses reeling. The pulsing between her legs became more insistent and he sensed her increasing need, moving a hand slowly up her thigh and rubbing her through the fabric of her jeans. The friction was delicious torture, and she groaned as his lips sought hers again, his tongue insistent, demanding, plundering her mouth as she writhed underneath his teasing ministrations.

He was playing her like an instrument, alternating between his clever fingers and the heel of his hand, taking her steadily closer to release as his mouth clamped over a nipple again, his teeth grazing the sensitive bud.

"Fuck! … Gene … more …"

Who cared if they were making out like a pair of teens when it felt this good? She was almost incoherent with need now, gasping and panting as he pushed her ever closer, her hips rocking as she ground herself against his hand.

"Oh Jesus … please don't stop … ohhhh … yeeessss …"

She toppled over the edge, her whole body shuddering as a powerful orgasm ripped through her in an unstoppable wave of bliss so intense she thought she might pass out. He rested his head on her chest, her heart thundering in his ears, and she wound her fingers through his hair as she drifted slowly back down to earth.

"Bloody hell, Gene. When did you get so good at that?"

He looked up into her flushed face, his eyes gleaming, and flashed her a lopsided grin which made her heart flutter. Suddenly, the years fell away and she could picture him as a young copper with everything ahead of him and no shortage of women craving his attentions.

"I might 'ave spent some quality time on the odd sofa in the past, now yer come ter mention it …"

"Ah, my sixteen year old self remembers those days very fondly. Although it was never anything like as good as that, sadly."

She grinned, stifling a yawn. It had been a while, and she felt suddenly exhausted.

"Gene, I owe you one. Come to bed …"

He kissed her softly on the lips before moving back and taking her hands in his.

"Not tonight yer don't, luv, yer look shattered. Although I will hold yer ter that some other time."

She started to protest, but he put a finger against her lips.

"Alex, I've been beatin' it down with a big stick since the first day I met yer, I can wait a while longer. When we finally go to bed together, you'll need ter be wide awake fer what I've got planned."

He smirked at her and a bolt of desire ran through her, despite her weariness.

"Promises, promises …"

"You bet. Now get some sleep, luv."

He tucked a blanket round her and she smiled fondly up at him.

"Gene Hunt, you never cease to surprise me."

He flashed her a wolfish grin.

"Just wait till I get yer naked …"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He allowed himself a well-earned moment of smugness as he glanced up at her darkened window, leaning back against his beloved Quattro with a cigarette dangling from his long fingers. Downstairs outside with his gorgeous, annoying, sexy, mouthy DI: who'd have thought it? He was still almost painfully hard but it'd been well worth it, hearing her lose all control as she came apart in his hands.

And he was undoubtedly on the best promise of his life in the near future. His erection twitched in approval as he climbed into the driver's seat. He didn't think there could be any going back now, knew they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other for very long. He started the car and then paused for a second, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as the doubts came creeping back in. What if this was just a physical thing for her though, just the scratching an itch with a bit of Northern rough? He knew it was much more than that for him. And if he slept with her, he'd be lost …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That man. What is she going to do with him? All will be revealed soon … ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks as ever to everybody who's taken the time to read and review, it really is appreciated. Somehow, despite another week from hell work-wise, I managed to sneak a bit of time with these two …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phase 4**

Alex had to admit, she was confused. And maybe a little hurt. Hadn't she made it clear enough that she wanted him the other night? She'd invited him into her bed for God's sake. What was he waiting for, her draped naked over his desk with a "come hither" look, maybe? Now there was an idea, it'd almost be worth it just to see the expression on his face. She took a sip of her wine and then drummed her fingers on the table, her brow furrowed. She'd really expected him to invite himself up to her flat at the earliest opportunity, but instead it'd been three days and three long nights with very little contact.

He hadn't exactly been avoiding her, at least not during working hours, but he'd only put in a token appearance at Luigi's each evening, leaving before she had the chance to speak to him alone. It didn't need a trained psychologist to work out that something was bothering him. She sighed heavily. No doubt it was up to her to beard the Manc Lion in his lair, he'd never approach her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out where he'd be that night, and sure enough the light in his office was on as she slipped quietly through the double doors into CID. She paused for a second, transfixed by the sight in front of her, the breath catching in her throat.

He was sitting in shirtsleeves with his feet up on the desk, his long legs crossed at the ankle, his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, and even from that distance she could make out the shadow of those insanely long lashes. The trademark Guv pout was firmly in place, a lock of hair hung temptingly over his forehead, and she swore the sight of him would still have the same effect on her when they were both old and grey. Alex, you've got it bad girl, she thought.

As she clicked her way across the floor, his eyelids flew open and she caught a flash of some emotion she couldn't quite identify before the shutters came down again. Doubt, uncertainty … even vulnerability, maybe? From the great Manc Lion? Surely not.

"Can't a bloke get any privacy round 'ere? 'Spose yer'll be wantin' a whiskey then, Lady Bols?"

She nodded, perching on the edge of his desk while he poured her a glass and topped up his own. He looked tired, she thought, obviously hadn't been sleeping well. She took a deep breath and went for it.

"What's this all about then, Guv? You do realise you've been on a promise since the other night, don't you? Or did I not make myself clear enough?"

He sighed, getting slowly to his feet and gripping the filing cabinet, his head bowed, his back to her.

"Alex, I need ter know this means somethin' to yer … that I mean somethin' to yer …"

She could hear the strain in his voice and she knew what it must have cost him to admit to his feelings of insecurity. Her heart contracted, and suddenly she had no more doubts. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms round him, feeling the tension in his body as she pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, Gene. You really don't get it, do you? This … me and you … I think it could mean everything …"

Slowly he turned in her arms, his brilliant blue eyes searching hers for confirmation and seeing his own feelings reflected there, and then the dam burst and all their pent-up emotions came pouring out. Greedily they devoured one another, tongues battling for possession, teeth clashing, tugging at clothing and tearing at buttons with eager hands, desperately seeking to touch bare flesh. His shirt was half off, his lips busily feasting on her neck as one hand slipped inside her blouse to fondle a breast when she realised the precarious nature of their situation.

"Gene … the blinds …"

He looked up with a grin, swiping a thumb over her taut nipple, sending a bolt of desire directly southwards.

"Good point, Bols. Don't move a muscle."

Swiftly he shut the world out, locking the door before pulling her back into his arms.

"So. Not just lust then?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. Looks like you could be stuck with me for a while."

A smile tugged at his lips.

"Hmmm. Good job we've gone about this the right way then."

She furrowed her brows, and his hand closed over a breast again.

"First date, upstairs outside only."

Smirking, she nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah. And what a first kiss."

It was his turn to look puzzled.

"Yer remember?"

"Uh huh. And second date, upstairs inside was very nice, well worth the waste of wine."

Leaning in, her teeth grazed a nipple and he huffed.

"So that was no accident, then? You connivin' tart. Just fer that …"

He unzipped her skirt, stepping back as it pooled at her feet exposing her stockings and miniscule thong, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Bloody hell, Bols, that's a sight fer sore eyes. Third date, downstairs outside. I think we both enjoyed that occasion."

One hand moved slowly up her thigh until his thumb reached its target, stroking her through the silky fabric of her knickers. He was rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Mmmm … so what happens on the fourth date then, Gene?"

Two fingers slipped inside her underwear and continued to tease as she gasped, spreading her thighs wider for him.

"Yer know very well, Alex. But I want ter take this slowly, watch yer suffer a bit…"

She moved a hand down to fondle the impressive bulge in his trousers, and he groaned.

"Two can play at that game, Guv. Now sit back down in your chair, there's a good boy. Little fantasy I'd like to indulge in, if that's OK with you?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Does it by any chance involve you on yer knees under me desk?"

She grinned wickedly.

"Any objections?"

"Fuck me. Or something that rhymes with it, anyway. Lets just say yer about ter turn one of my favourite fantasies into reality, luv …"

As she unzipped him slowly, teasing him with her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth, he thought he must be dreaming. His head fell back as his fingers tangled in her hair and he gave himself up to the delicious sensations created by her lips and tongue until he realised her couldn't last much longer.

"My turn now, Alex."

She released him, her face flushed, her lips swollen, and he pulled her up to straddle him. Unclipping her bra, he slipped it from her shoulders before turning his attentions to her unfettered breasts, his mouth fastening upon one taut nipple while his long fingers teased the other.

"Jesus … Gene … "

She writhed in his lap, arching her back, pulling his head in even closer. Eventually he sat back, looking up into her flushed face, his low growl like a slow caress.

"Can't wait any longer, need ter be inside yer, luv."

"Oh God, yes …"

She fell backwards over the desk and he dragged her knickers down her legs before positioning himself between her thighs and pushing into her achingly slowly, hearing her gasp of pleasure as she took in his full length. He was cocooned in liquid silk, warm and welcoming, and he had to pause to regain control of his body, looking down at her in something approaching awe. Head thrown back, eyes tightly closed, chest rising and falling rapidly, a flush of arousal creeping over her creamy skin … he didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

"Alex."

His voice was gravelly with desire, and her eyelids fluttered open, glazed now with passion.

"I know …"

He began to move then, enjoying the erotic sight of himself sliding in and out of her as she wound her legs round his waist and the old desk squeaked in time with her wanton moans. He grasped her tightly by the hips, pulling her back against him as he thrust into her harder, faster, relentlessly driving her onwards until her whole body convulsed and she cried his name in rapture as her climax overwhelmed her. Beads of sweat standing out on his brow, his hips bucking wildly, he spilled into her over and over, swearing and groaning, lost to everything but those last intense moments of bliss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. What now, Alex?"

She was cuddled up in his lap, her face buried in his neck, breathing him in.

"Hmmm?"

She moved back, stroking a finger along his jaw, a satisfied smile on her face.

"We go home, Guv. After all, I still haven't had the Gene Genie on his back yet …"

He snorted, and she slipped out of his arms and started to get dressed while he watched, waiting for the usual feeling of panic to kick in. Instead, there was nothing but a sense of deep contentment. He blinked a couple of times in surprise, leaning down to retrieve her knickers and holding them out to her. She grinned.

"Is there much point? If I know you, they'll be off again the minute we walk through the front door."

He smirked, tucking them into his pocket.

"Goin' commando, eh? Dirty girl. Might just 'ave ter drag yer down a back alley and 'ave me wicked way with yer on the way back then."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to think you might have a phobia about beds, Gene. Come on, let's go home, I haven't finished with you yet."

Home. He'd never really had one of those since he moved down to London, just a house, a pile of bricks and mortar that he used to sleep in occasionally. As they walked out into the night her hand was warm in his, the scent of her sweet perfume pervading the air, and the realisation suddenly hit him. From now on, home was wherever she was …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. A happy Galex ending was definitely required, at least by me. And I'd hate to upset my good friend East of Fenchurch, specially when she owes us all a steamy chapter three of her latest! (Hint, hint) ;)


End file.
